This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for mounting equipment to vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for mounting and transporting wheelchairs upon towing frames of vehicles.
For years, equipment has been mounted to vehicles using devices such as roof or hood mounted tracks for transporting bicycles, kayaks, luggage, ladders, and the like. In more recent years, devices for transporting objects have been developed for attachment to the tow frame or trailer hitch of a vehicle ordinarily used for towing large objects such as trailers, boats, and campers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858 provides a game skinning device that mounts to a trailer hitch for raising and lowering game animals. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,278 provides a cargo carrier including a platform hingedly attached to a trailer hitch.
Several devices have been used to attach wheelchairs to towing frames of vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,842 describes a rectangular box attached to a trailer hitch. A wheelchair is pushed on a ramp into the box for being enclosed and transported upon a trailer hitch. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,424 describes a rack for clamping a wheelchair and carrying the wheelchair upon the trailer hitch of a vehicle.
Wheelchairs are required for use by persons whose mobility is restricted. Wheelchairs are often cumbersome for carrying by a vehicle, but from necessity, must be carried. Mounting and transporting wheelchairs upon vehicles is difficult, particularly for wheelchair-dependent person.
While such devices for mounting wheelchairs to vehicles have provided users with increased opportunity for mobility, there are drawbacks to their use. Devices designed for mounting wheelchairs to vehicles require considerable coordination on the part of an operator to align the wheelchair with clamping mechanisms and with wheel wells in order to secure the wheelchair to the device. Also, such devices generally require considerable adjustments to accommodate wheelchairs of varying sizes and dimensions.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a wheelchair carriage designed for safe, simple and efficient mounting of wheelchairs to the rear of a vehicle for transporting the same. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the above-described need in the art by providing a wheelchair carriage and a method for mounting and transporting a wheelchair upon a towing frame of a vehicle. The wheelchair carriage comprises an upright support post having a first end adapted for detachably coupling to a towing frame of a vehicle, and a second end opposing the first end. A tubular housing defines an opening that slidably receives the second end of the upright support post. The housing is movable from a first position to a second position relative to the first end. The housing and the upright support post are biased against one another to the first position. An enclosure for holding a wheelchair comprises a base member mounted to the housing. The base member has a lower end and an upper end. A platform attaches to the lower end of the base member for supporting a wheelchair thereon. A rack attaches to the upper end of the base member for enclosing an upper portion of the wheelchair. The rack comprises a plurality of interconnected rods that define a closed loop. A lever slides the housing upon the upright support post. The lever has a lever arm pivotally attached to the upright support post and extending laterally therefrom. A lever handle joins to the lever arm at a fulcrum. The fulcrum pivotally attaches to the housing. the lever handle, being moved in a first direction, bears against the fulcrum to move the enclosure to the first position for wheeling a wheelchair onto the platform, and the lever handle, being moved in a second direction opposite to the first direction, raises the enclosure to the second position at a height sufficient to prevent the carriage from impeding the clearance of the vehicle for traveling.
The method for mounting a wheelchair to a vehicle comprises selectively gripping one of a plurality of handles attached to a lever pivotally mounted to an exterior portion of a vehicle. The handle is moved in a first direction to lower a platform relative to the vehicle from a raised position to a lowered position. A wheelchair is wheeled onto the lowered platform. One of the plurality of handles is selectively gripped and moved in a second direction opposite to the first direction to raise the platform from the lowered position to the raised position for traveling with the wheelchair mounted to the vehicle.
Objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention in conjunction with the appended drawings and claims.